An Angel in Disguise
by FreeMoment
Summary: Flora's P.O.V Flora met him when he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She was a beautiful young lady, and he was a poor young man. But there's something about him that makes him seem like an angel. Songfic.


**CAUTION: You have to read the lyrics to the story as well. The lyrics go along with the story, sometimes, they even foretell the story. Sometimes it just tells the story. Either way, READ THE LYRICS! Enjoy the story.**

* * *

An Angel in Disguise.

_I woke up this morning feeling kind of blue,_

_and I stumbled out of bed and_

dragged my feet across the room…

I woke up that morning feeling still very tired. I yawned and went to change. When I was in a simple pink skirt that was below my knees and a light green shirt. Then I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. I just poured myself a bowl of cereal. I decided to go for a short walk first. I opened my front door. Then, I saw something left out on my front door.

_Right outside my front door was a rose_

_and a note that said 'Somebody loves you'…_

Why? Who would give me a rose and a special love note? I couldn't understand it but I put the rose in water anyway. After that I went outside and locked the door behind me. I was headed for the park. I looked up at the sky and frowned. The weather was not agreeing with me. Very cloudy at this time. Not a good sign, it probably will mean rain. Oh joy.

There, I made it to the park. I sat down at a bench and just sat still. I don't know for how long, but it must've been long because it started to rain. Ugh, I hate February and those morning showers. I tried to run for cover.

_But out on the street it starts to pour,_

_and before I get soaking wet,_

_A total stranger runs to give me,_

_the jacket off his back…_

_I turn around to thank him,_

_But he waves me with a smile,_

_I can hardly believe my eyes,_

_He puts on a halo and starts to fly…_

I was at the street when the rain started to pour harder. But before I could get soaked I felt someone drape something over my shoulders. I turned to see a man around one year older than me. He had long, dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes. His hair, which was getting damp, was tied in a low ponytail. I opened my mouth to thank him but he waves and walks away.

_T__ake a look at the ordinary,_

_Don't need to look for paradise,_

_You could be next to,_

_an angel in disguise…_

I opened the door to my house as I unlocked it. It was late morning, around 11 maybe. I don't know, I didn't check my clock. Instead, I walked upstairs to my room and took the man's jacket off. My clothes were still damp so I changed out of them and into a creamy white skirt the same length and a light pink shirt. I headed downstairs to get my planner from the kitchen table. I opened it to today's date: February 17, 2006. Today I was meeting Bloom for lunch at 2 o'clock. I looked out the nearby window. It was still showering. I hoped it would stop before I was supposed to meet Bloom. If it did, we could go out to an outdoor restaurant. I glanced at my kitchen clock. It read 12:05. Around two hours before I meet Bloom. Where are we supposed to meet again? I glanced down at my planner again. _2o'clock, meet Bloom at park. Out to lunch._ Time passed and it was finally time. I was running just a little late so I quickly ran out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door, and headed again for the park. It had stopped raining a little while ago, but I brought my umbrella, just in case. I also brought the jacket the man gave me. I felt as though I might need it. Although I felt like I forgot _something._

_I met a good friend for lunch,_

_and we had a delicious meal,_

_But I forgot to bring my wallet,_

_I felt like an imbecile._

_But she was sweet, she gave me a treat and,_

_Bought me a chicken sandwich,_

_To take home for tea…_

Bloom and I met at an indoor restaurant called, _Sheer Heavens._ After our meal I reached for my wallet (we decided to split the bill) but stopped myself. I had forgotten it! I felt like such a jerk, I'd have to make Bloom pay for it all. Once I explained it to her she laughed. Actually laughed! She laughed even though she had to pay $29.64. I sat there confused and she held her side. Once she stopped she paid the bill with a smile. The waitress collected it and left saying, _"Thank you, come again."_ When the waitress left Bloom said, _"Oh that's right, I have something for you." _She reached into her purse and pulled out a small bag tied in a ribbon and placed it in my hand. _"Go ahead, open it." _She said. I did. It was small cookies shaped like animals heads. I suspected she backed them. _"Oh, thank you so much Bloom." _I said. Bloom smiled and nodded. When we exited the restaurant it started to rain again. Good thing I had the jacket and my umbrella. Bloom opened hers and waved me good-bye.

_But out on the street with nothing to eat,_

_A man and his shopping cart go_

_Traveling to places,_

_Collecting social graces,_

_I give him my sandwich,_

_and we chatter for a while,_

_I see a rainbow wash over his eyes,_

_He gives me his halo and  
_

_I start to fly…_

I saw him. The man who gave me the jacket I am wearing now. I have an umbrella; I can give him his jacket back. Then, I realize what he has with him. He had a shopping cart with him, full of cans. I see he isn't wearing proper clothes either. The man was poor. I felt a pang of guilt for taking the jacket of a poor man. He didn't even have and umbrella. I ran to him and covered him with my umbrella, and held out his jacket. At first he looked at the jacket and then me. Then he smiles and takes it back with a smile. _"Thank you,"_ I say. _"Your welcome," _he says. We end up talking for a while when I realize, that _thank you_, isn't enough. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small bag of cookies Bloom baked for me. I figured, that she wouldn't mind me giving them away to someone who needed it more. When I held it out to him I put on my best smile. He looked at me with a look that said, _are you sure?_ I nodded, and he smiled. He gently took it into his own hands, his eyes sparkling.

_Take a look at the ordinary,_

_Don't need to look, for paradise._

_You could be next to an angel in disguise._

_Don't try to hide away from me,_

_I know you're by my side…_

I went home after a while. I couldn't believe it. I had spent a full hour with him; I didn't even know his name. And I'm sure he didn't know mine. I went into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It read 4:07. Yup, I had spent around an hour with him. I sighed a dreamy sigh. It was so easy to talk to him; it was like talking to a friend. He was handsome too; his features were so soft and kind. He was kind himself too. I completely forgot that he was a poor man. I didn't care.

_Take a look at the ordinary,_

_Don't need to look for Paradise,  
_

_You could be next to  
_

_an angel in disguise._

_Everyday can be legendary,_

_Every minute, an endless surprise,_

_You could be next to an angel in disguise…_

Soon it was dark and I got ready for bed. I was in a simple white nightgown. The next morning, I woke up and went outside to my front door. On my porch was a rose and a note that said. _"I love you," Helia_ Then I realized who that man was, and realized that he was no poor man, but an angel...and angelin disguise…

_I woke up this morning,_

_Feeling kind of new…_

The End

* * *

**_That was my one-shot. The song is "An Angel in Disguise" by Corrine May. If you would like to hear the song, go to my profile, all the way down to the end. I wrote this one before all my others were done because it was short, nice, and I wanted it! Haha. Oh, before I forget, do any of you have any one-shot requests with any song? Yeah, it has to be a song fic. Those are easier for me to do. Or maybe you want just the pairing, and you let me pick the song. That'll be much more fun...for me. Well, thell me how you liked it please!_**

**_FreeMoment♪_**


End file.
